


Lights Off

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Patrick is the Electrician, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David needs to fix the lights he installed incorrectly via YouTube tutorial and the electrician he hires is very attractive. Like. Super hot.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I asked for some prompts and TINN said What if Patrick was the electrician and here we are. 
> 
> Also she picked the title. Also she wrote a [fic for this prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955976) too. :D

David paces in the back room trying to get himself together. The electrician Stevie recommended is  _ really _ cute. He should have known that Stevie had something up her sleeve. She was far too smiley when she handed over the piece of paper with the electrician’s—Patrick’s—name and number on it. 

He’s going to have to go back out there soon, he can’t hide in the back forever cursing the day he decided to not shut Stevie out from his life because that’s what he does with everyone. He takes a final look in the mirror propped up on empty boxes, flutters a hand over his hair, and heads back to the front. 

Patrick is up on a ladder shining a flashlight into one of the holes in the ceiling where the wiring from the old light fixture comes through the sheetrock. He’s wearing a white t-shirt that fits…  _ nicely _ across his shoulders, and the hem of his sleeves are practically… bulging. David averts his eyes, dragging them down Patrick’s back and landing square on his ass in those jeans. 

He quickly clears his throat and moves to the opposite side of the room. “Hey, uh, David, who installed these initially? Some things don’t look quite right here,” Patrick says, clicking off his flashlight and stepping down a few rungs on the ladder. 

“I… may have watched a few YouTube videos and installed them myself.”

Patrick hops down the last step and lands on the floor, turning to face David. He crosses his arms over his chest and David is wholly distracted by his muscular forearms for several seconds. “Hmm?” He asks faintly.

“I asked if you also called the insurance company because you could have started an electrical fire?”

“What?!” David exclaims, stepping forward to peer up unto the abyss of the Rose Apothecary ceiling. He can’t see anything, but he imagines exposed copper wire winding all the way into the storage space above the store, and then imagines all of the dust he knows is up there sparking up all at once. 

“Hey,” Patrick says softly, closer than before. He squeezes at David’s shoulder and it startles him. He blinks rapidly and gives his head a shake. Patrick continues. “I was—I mean it’s possible but unlikely. I just have to grab a few things from my truck and then I can finish up.”

“So you can fix them?” 

“Oh, I’m gonna fix the lights, David.” Patrick grins. “Be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

David stares after Patrick. Was he—? David scrubs his hand over his face and pulls his phone out of his back pocket, shooting off a threatening text to Stevie and pocketing it again as Patrick trots back up the few stairs into the store. 

“Hey,” Patrick breathes out when he comes to a stop in front of David. 

“Hi.”

“Got the stuff.” Patrick holds up a bundle of wires.

David raises his eyebrows and nods. “I see that.” He steps back so Patrick can round the counter and get back on his ladder and put his ass at David’s eye level, with his full utility belt hanging off of his hip. 

Is David in a porno? Maybe Patrick will whip off his sweaty t-shirt and wipe his forehead with it. 

He rolls his eyes at himself. He’s just going to ask the guy out. If he says no, then whatever, it’s fine he can find a new electrician when he needs something else done. It’s better that way, even. If Patrick says no then David can avoid embarrassing himself on a series of dates until their inevitable demise. 

“Hey, David, I was wondering,” Patrick starts, seemingly focused on screwing in the base of David’s beautiful light fixture. This better not be the start of commentary on the aesthetic David’s chosen for his store. He had enough of that from the guy who installed the shelf.

David gets lost in Patrick’s biceps again, until Patrick calls his name. And why does Patrick have to say his name like that? Like is the only name he’s ever heard. “I was wondering,” he continues, “if you’d like to get lunch with me after I finish this? Or—well I’m done now.” He steps down the ladder, sticks his screwdriver in a loop on his belt, and wipes his hands on his jeans. 

“Oh—Patrick, you don’t—have to do that, I’m—I can eat lunch better than I install lights.” 

“I’d really like to,” Patrick insists, staring kind of intensely at David. Imagine being on the end of that for an entire meal. 

Yeah, okay.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

Patrick smiles at him, and something weird happens in David’s stomach. “Great,” Patrick says and starts packing up his toolbox. 

He leads David out the door. “So have you ever eaten at Cafe Tropical…” 


End file.
